


Charms

by Vineron



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineron/pseuds/Vineron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Charlotte and Benoit ready for battle, she thinks back to how she first met Benoit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence occurs but it isn't in-depth.

The sound of bells echoed in the night, jolting everyone to attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing, realizing the meaning of the bells. The ones on the wall, already dressed for battle, double checked their javelins and kept their eyes peeled. Those who were off-duty at the time quickly rushed to get fitted into armour, some still half asleep. In these turbulent times the bells could only mean one thing.

Hoshido has launched their counterattack.

Charlotte stretched her arms behind her back, humming to herself. She wasn't in as good as a mood as she let on, but appearances had to be kept, even in battle. Suppressing a yawn, she found her weapon. _Tch, sometimes it really is difficult being me._

As she took her axe in one hand, she noticed a giant lump huddled in a corner. First she looked around to see if anyone was near, and once she confirmed it was just the two of them she rolled her eyes, walking towards the lump. "Oi, Benoit, you done?"

"Yeargh!" Benoit jumped slightly. "Oh... it's just Charlotte..." He let out a breath.

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder how a giant of a man like you can be such a coward." Charlotte shook her head. "What are you doing here anyways? The enemy could be upon us in any second."

"..." Benoit stared at his hand. "... Here." he said, shoving something into her free hand.

"What's this? One of your charms?" she asked, weighing the small pouch in her hand.  "It's definitely not money."

"It should... protect you... in the upcoming fight." he said, slowly getting the words out.

"Haaaa?" Charlotte cried, exasperated. "Do you really think I need one? I don't need twigs and stones to protect me, I have my own feminine charms! Half the men here would drop their weapons and take a blow for li'l old me at the drop of a hat. Keep it for yourself you oaf." She tried to push it back into his hands, but he kept his fists closed.

He looked at her for some time, not budging. "It's... good luck..." he muttered eventually. Then he put on his helmet, turning around and leaving. Charlotte watched him go, clutching the charm in her hand.

* * *

 

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on him. She had immediately dismissed him amongst her candidates. He seemed the type who was easily manipulated, not the brightest kid on the block, and therefore unlikely to be in the possession of any serious gold. He sat in the meal hall alone, eating in silence, no one daring to go near him.

At the other side of the hall Charlotte giggled, watching the Head Guard eat the lunch she had so delicately put together. If all went according to plan, she could now have some leeway with her new lifestyle here. Maybe even have a good word put in for her. "How was it~?" she chirped.

The man finished, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "..." he sat there silently. _Hey hey, say something you twat,_ Charlotte irritatingly thought to herself, but her face was still all smiles. A shade of red blossomed on the man's face as he finally said "It was pretty good. Do you think... you could make more?"

Charlotte lighted up, clapping her hands together. "Ah, of course~! I'm so happy you enjoyed the meal! I need to go now, but next time I'll be sure to bring something even better!" _Operation: Success!_

Getting up, she started walking back to the barracks when she noticed the rock in front of her. Benoit stood in front of her, holding his empty tray. He stared down at her, and his gaze sent a shiver down her spine.

"C-Can I help you with something?" she asked. _What are you doing you loser? Don't make a scene damnit and let me pass!_

Benoit said nothing, continuing to stare at her. After a few uneasy seconds, he opened his mouth and-

"H-Hey, Benoit!" shouted one of the guards. "Don't you think you're going a bit too far? You can't bully everyone around like that!"

"Y-Yeah!" another guard chimed in. "You're always staring down at us, like you're better than all of us just cause of your size!" Benoit turned to look at him, and he immediately flinched.

"... Sorry." he said, brushing by Charlotte. The first guard gave a sigh of relief the moment he left. "That was terrifying..."

 _When opportunity appears, strike!_ "Thanks you _sooo_ much! To think there were men as chivalrous and brave as you here, it really puts my heart at ease." Tears formed around her eyes, a practice that took her forever to achieve.

"E-eh, is that so? Ehehe..." The guard giggled to himself, before thrusting his arm out, pointing his thumb towards himself. "Well, if that guy ever gives you trouble, just tell me! I'll protect you for sure!"

_So easy._

* * *

 

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah, so so so so so tiring!" Charlotte grumbled, stretching in the forests. It had only been a few days since she'd come here yet she was already exhausted. "Being me is so difficult sometimes," she mused to herself. Jumping up and down, she threw some mock punches in the air, psyching herself up. Sometimes she just needed a breather from her stifling act. _To think I'd have to act like that my entire life when I get married..._ Feeling better, she made her way back to the wall when she noticed a boulder staring at her.

 _Oh fu-_ "Ehehe, is that you Benoit~?" she tapped her head with her fist, sticking her tongue out. Benoit said nothing and just stared, and unsure of what to do Charlotte held her position at first.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh come on what are you, fucking mute?" she snarled, crossing her arms. "I feel like an idiot standing like that!"

"Eek!" Benoit shouted, jumping back.

 _Aw crap, I really need to work on my temper._ "Ehehe, that was um, nothing. Don't know what came over me. Haha... ha... ha..." Her laughter slowly died out. _Why is every conversation with this guy so awkward? It's like I'm talking to a damn wall._

"Is that... the real you?" he finally asked.

 _Oh, so you can talk._ Annoyed, Charlotte thought about it for a bit. _Well, he's already seen me._ "Yeah it is, got a problem with that? Not all girls can be sweet and adorable, you know?" she spat out. "And if you tell anyone else, I'll kill you!"

Benoit's eyes widened, and he quickly said "I-I... I won't!"

 _Huh. He's sort of a pushover, isn't he._ Feeling slightly guilty about her harshness, she changed the topic. "What are you doing out here anyways? We're pretty deep in the forest."

"..." Benoit stared into his hand, and for the first time Charlotte noticed he was holding something. A bird. One of its wings seemed to be bent out of shape.

"... I... I found a bird." he said. "But... I'm not good... with delicate things." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm... sorry..."

Charlotte looked at him, dumbfounded. "You... you're really nothing like how you look, you know?" _Though I guess the same could be said for me._ "Ugh, bring him back and I'll take a look at him."

"R-Really?" Benoit's face lighted up.

"Yeah, I know some basic first aid, it's a good skill to have. Not sure how well that translates to birds though." she huffed out. "Anyways, I still have a bone to pick with you! What was up with you in the meal hall a few days back?"

"..." Benoit looked down at his feet. "... I just... wanted to put my tray back."

"Eeeeeh?"

"But you got up as well... and I... didn't know what to say...or if I should just walk around you... so I stood there..."

"You, you really don't have any social grace do you?" she sighed.

"... Yeah..."

"Well whatever, guess I can trust you then. I doubt you could tell anyone about me even if you wanted to. Now take that bird and let's go back, I'm starved."

"... Okay."

Benoit was the first and only person she ever exposed her true self to. After that, whenever she felt tired she would always go and talk to Benoit, who was always willing to lend an ear. Or maybe he just didn't know how to refuse, but it seemed like he was having a good time anyways. She didn't always get along with him, but they were each other's anchor, someone to talk to, and that's how it's been since then.

* * *

 

Charlotte was slumped up against the wall, hands on her stomach in a desperate plea to stop the blood from leaving her body. _Fuck, that beast really did a number on me..._

The fight had seemingly gone well at first. Charlotte had lost track of Benoit, but it's not like she needed him anyways. She was more than capable of defending herself if she wanted to.

But then out of the blue some... monster had appeared. It resembled the dragons of yore, and it tore through their ranks. Realizing they were outclassed, many of the guards turned and fled, abandoning their post. _Fucking worthless, leaving someone like me to do their job!_ She grumbled to herself, raising her weapon.   _I've crushed Faceless before, surely this can't be that much different._

It ran towards her, water droplets splashing around it. Charlotte jumped to the side and swung her axe, crippling its forelegs and leaving gashes. _Heh, a beast is a beast, I can easily outsma-_

The dragon reared its head and headbutted Charlotte, knocking her flying. She hit the wall with a resounding crack, and fell from there.

And now here she was, trying to stay conscious. _Those fucking horns..._ She looked at where the horns had left slashes on her stomach, creating her current predicament. _Ribs definitely broken as well_ she thought as she tried to move.

She wondered how the battle was going. Surely poorly for them, she doubted that any of the guards remained after seeing that frightening display of power. She coughed out blood. _Crap._ For a moment she wondered where Benoit was. Was he dead? Did he turn and flee? _He always was a bit of a coward... but there's no way I can see him abandoning anyone. That stupid oaf._ She coughed again.

It was at that moment she seriously contemplated the fact that she might die here today.

 _Haaaah... there's no way..._ she smiled, feeling tired. And then with that, rage. An insurmountable rage erupted from within her. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck no fucking goddamn way!_ She felt like screaming. _I can't die here! I won't die here! I.. I..._

She looked down at her wound, still pouring out, when Benoit's charm caught her eye. _Ah, I forgot I was wearing that._ She thought for a bit, then lifted one hand to grab the charm. Yanking it, she tore the string and it came off her neck. _Aha... looks like you're charm... really wasn't worth shit... Though I guess my charms didn't work either..._ She stared at it. _Hey Benoit... a mountain like you... wouldn't die a dog's death in some pathetic place like this right? I don't know, so I'll have to find out for myself when I see you. After all, there's no way I'd die in some shithole like this either._

She clutched the charm and rested her hand over her chest. _I mean, there's still... so many things I want to experience. So many things I want to try out. I want... to live longer... to see everything out there._ She thought to the towering castles back in the Capital, trying to catch glimpses of the carts carrying nobles, wondering what that life was like. She remembered the first time she saw snow, the bewilderment she experienced. She remembered the first time she saw the green luscious forests of Hoshido from the wall itself, comparing it to Nohr's dried up cracked black forests. Who knew how many other sights like that awaited her, that she hadn't seen yet?

 _I... can't die... here..._ Her vision fading, she looked up. At the very least, the night sky looked the same no matter where you went.

_... I'm sorry... Mother... Father..._


End file.
